In the construction of concrete piles and other like structures, it is common practice to use an auger to drill a hole of the requisite diameter and depth. During drilling of any such hole using an auger, the dirt or other spoil is carried upwardly out of the hole by the flights on the outer wall of the auger stem. The spoil from the hole is deposited on the ground around the periphery of the hole and must ordinarily be removed to prevent the spoil from being subsequently picked up by the auger flights or falling back into the hole after the auger has been removed therefrom. The deposits of spoil around the hole are also usually removed so as not to interfere with any subsequent work which may have to be performed at the hole site.
Consequently, it has been the usual practice to position one or two workmen adjacent the foot of the drill rig whose job it is to remove the spoil from adjacent the top of the hole as the spoil is carried upwardly out of the hole by the auger flights. It is of course very costly to use skilled or semi-skilled labor for this purpose, and there is also some risk of injury to the workmen doing this work.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a material removal device that removes auger spoil from a drilling site to a dump site without hand labor.
A further object is to provide a device of the above type having a spoil-receiving container enclosing the auger wherein the auger and container are removed as a unit from the drilling site to a dump site.
A further object is to provide a method of removing auger spoil from a drilling site wherein the drilling and depositing of the auger spoil in a container is effected simultaneously, after which the auger and container are lifted as a unit to a dump site.
A further object is to provide such a material removal device which readily permits depositing of the spoil picked up by the auger flights during drilling at different spaced locations from the hole.
A further object is to provide such a material removal device which is maintained in proper alignment with the auger and mounted for ease of movement therewith from one hole location to another.
A further object is to provide a material removal device of the above type that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation.